


Temptation

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Third Person, What-If, episode: s03e11: utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reaches Yana before he opens his fob watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

He can hear them whispering, now that he's actually holding the watch in his hand. All those voices, ancient and far away and achingly familiar, clamoring in his head to be noticed, to be set free. His thumb plays for a moment about the clasp of the thing, faltering for a second. He's been alone for so long, and all it would take is to open it, hand it to Yana...

He flinches and drops it quickly into his pocket, jerking his hand away like the watch has suddenly gone white-hot. His gaze shifts up and he meets Yana's questioning blue eyes, somehow managing to keep from glancing away. He can't answer any of the questions in the man's eyes, and he's afraid to ask any of his own, like _how much did you hear, before I took the watch?_, or _do you ever dream about time travel, about Gallifrey, about you and me?_

So he swallows hard, and tries to ignore the lead weight in his pocket, and says with a voice too loud and bright to be genuine, "So, Professor Yana! Where- _when_ would you like to go?"


End file.
